plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Milesprower2/Archive 1
I got the Lucky Blover! I have recieved the Lucky Blover for making the 93,000th edit! Talk here if you have got the Lucky Blover, and tell me what number edit it was. The Chomper does attack one at a time, sure, but most of the time, potato mines do too. although I do agree Blovers are useful in moments of catastrophe where you lose all your planterns and cattails.Moon Snail the Cattail Fan. Speak to me IF YOU DARE!' A blog about nothing at all 03:17, December 13, 2012 (UTC)' Zombie selection system Sure, go ahead and make it. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 21:15, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Vs. Mode! Who's Randy Jackson? 09:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Zen Garden Plants Poll I'll update it now--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:12, December 28, 2012 (UTC) it shold be finished nowWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 02:34, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Commenting on old blogs is just to fluff edits! Old blogs I dunno if I'm wrong but only old blogs of a vandeliser or spammer they will get mad--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 11:58, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Friend request Just get over with it already! It's just a warning! Do you really want to get another warning due to cussing? I THINK NOT. And I am ALSO a bureaucrat and an admin! Wordbubble type these codes when you are leaving messages. Of course! PS: Add me on FB:http://www.facebook.com/hoanganhminh.01?ref=tn_tnmn SOrry! my partens won't allow me to add u on FB, so I haz to remove u! Sorry! :( MacKenzie Bourg 04:43, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I, Zombie Category random quastain You shouldn't care about MVZMW! He's rude, yes, but he's still a helper in this Wiki! Just dun care about him! MacKenzie Bourg 08:38, January 18, 2013 (UTC) question Is it okay if I call you "Tails"? No harm intended. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 22:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Jalapeno Zombie Be Rollback YW! Dragon City 14:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Bobsled Team in Survival RE : Wanna be friends? Why not? :D Theqmayn (talk) 19:27, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ZomBotany Zombies Emotion YouTube Duplicate categories I'm too lazy, ask other Staffs! Dragon City 11:38, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Link color Hi I don't believe that my edit was bad. It said that "the winter melon make the zombie go as slow as the snow pea and the ice shroom" but the ice shroom doesn't slow them, it completely imobalises them. Please could you reverse it so my edit is still existent.--Darkapple (talk) 16:24, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello, fellow Tails Fan Hi, Milesprower2! I see your a fan of Tails! I am too! Would you like to be friends? CamerontheFox88 (talk) 04:25, March 4, 2013 (UTC) User:Hoanganhminh/Gallery You'll like it! Dragon City 10:51, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Y u no make zome? Dragon City 11:25, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll only make a few, not all! Dragon City 11:28, March 6, 2013 (UTC) lulz! BTW, wut lvl are u on? Me is 42 How many Pure Drags do u haz? I completed the Firzt Pure Collectionz! Dragon City 11:39, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Archiving a talk page